Tokyo Mew Mew: Sugar High!
by LuckyBreak1556
Summary: A new mew mew is in the crew! What has she got to share with the team, and who exactly is she? A mostly lighthearted tale of sugar and chocolate falling in love, with battles, drama, and nightmares sprinkled in.
1. Chapter 1: Satou Miyuki

"Satou Miyuki" she said.  
The name rang in his head, echoing like a bell.  
"Sugar-Chan..." The whisper came from Keiichiro, looking in awe at the girl.  
"Cake-Kun? Is that you?" She turned to look at the pair, and smiled.  
Her sugary smile, pale blonde hair, gray eyes, and the nicknames "Cake-Kun" and "Sugar-Chan" clicked something in his mind.  
Satou Miyuki, "Sweet As Sugar-Chan"  
His childhood valentine.  
_

 _"Hi!" Ryou turned around to see a girl who looked about his age, with light blonde hair just like his mother's._  
 _"Uh- Hi?" He said. The girl simply giggled_  
 _"You're funny!" She said, smiling._  
 _Ryou blushed._  
 _"My name's Satou. Satou Miyuki. What's yours?"_  
 _"Ryou Shirogane."_  
 _"Nice to meet you, Ryou-Kun! Oh, can I call you that?"_  
 _"Sure."_  
 _She smiled and Ryou blushed. Only now did he really notice the rest of her. There was the afore mentioned blonde hair, cut short into a pixie, gray eyes, and she was carrying a small owl plush with large blue eyes._  
 _"Ryou, I'm back! Oh, made a new friend, have you?" Ryou's legal guardian, Keiichiro Akasaka, approached. Satou smiled and introduced herself "Hi! I'm Satou- Satou Miyuki." Keiichiro smiled at the young girl._  
 _"Nice to meet you, Miyuki-San. I'm Keiichiro Akasaka."_  
 _"You can just call me Satou, Keii-Kun. Is it alright if I call you Keii-Kun?"_  
 _"Yes, that's okay, Satou-Chan."_  
 ___

 _"So you bake? Then I guess I should call you Cake-Kun!"_  
 _Satou giggled._  
 _"Yes, I suppose you should."_  
 ___

 _Satou read the cheesy Valentines Day card out loud, to Ryou's embarrassment._  
 _"You're as sweet as sugar! Will you be my Valentine, Sugar-Chan?"_  
 _Ryou had written ir himself wand was very proud, but hadn't planned on Keiichiro being there or her reading it aloud. His illegitimate brother burst into a small fit of giggles, just laughing at the absurd cuteness._  
 _Satou, however, looked very pleased, and got off her chair to go over and kiss Ryou on the cheek._  
 _"Yes."_  
 ___

 _Every year. Every damn year. The two had been each others valentines. Until one year, when he had been "Brother-Zoned" as his friends called it. She had told him she loved him, but not in that way anymore. Ryou had run off in tears, but eventually got over it, and accepted his fate. He even grew to feel the same._  
_

"Ryou-Nii?" She turned her head towards him, after her hug for Keiichiro was over.  
He smiled, and gave his illegitimate sister a hug. "Sugar-Chan. I missed you"  
"You didn't, silly! You didn't remember me!"

She lightheartedly laughed and booped his nose, as she always had when they were kids. She pulled back and the two surveyed each other. Satou had let her hair grow out, and it was tied into a long ponytail. She was wearing a blue sweater, and a pair of black denim jeans. Her curves had grown, and even though they weren't much, Ryou found himself blushing at the thought of her being that way.  
Ichigo broke his thoughts (Baka Strawberry)  
"I love the heart warming stuff going on here, but can you run it by me how you got here again? And then maybe explain how you people know each other?"


	2. Chapter 2: Howwe got here

**Ahuhu, welcome to the next chapter. Sorry it's so short, it's really just plot explanation.**  
 **Also, the disclaimer I always forget.**  
 **TMM is not mine.**  
"So I was just walking around with Hedwig, and boom! Out of nowhere I hear this voice yell 'Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" And it terrifies me! No offense to you, Pudding-Chan. But, I guess that's how I ended up here? If what you're telling me is right...  
the magic energy caused me to... fuse with Hedwig?" She asked.  
"Yes, you fused with your owl."  
Satou panicked.  
"What now? What's gonna happen?"  
"Relax, Sugar-Chan. It just means you've become a mew mew. You do have a choice whether you want to join the crew, though."  
After she calmed down a little, she said  
"I'd be honored to join the team. To be honest, I've always dreamed about being a superhero."  
She smiled, blushing.  
"It's just that now that the idea has come to life, it's a bit scary."  
"Don't worry, Sugar-Chan. I'm sure it should be fine."  
Ryou then noticed a small mark on the bridge of her nose. It looked a lot like an owl's beak. Using this, he concluded that it must be her mew mark, as it was pink, and she had fused with her owl, so of course she'd have that sort of mark.  
Suddenly, Masha floated up and shouted "Alien! Alien!"  
 **Sorry for the lame cliche cliffhanger, I didn't really want to write another chapter at the time but I also did, so I wrote it but didn't get into it and now it's super short.**


End file.
